List of episodes
Season 1 #Pilot- Claudia Stanson teaches Graynor Young, Jack Strickland, and Enzo Reyes how to hunt. 'First Appearance of: '''Graynor, Jack, Claudia, Enzo, Archie, Aristotle #A Thin Line Between Loathe and Date- The guys and her dad disapprove of Claudia's new boyfriend. '''First Appearance of: 'Claudio Stanson, Claw Putman, Zeb Ra #A Meerkat Scorned- The gang feels emasculated when they cannot take down four meerkats and their warthog best friend. 'First Appearance of: 'Mel Small, Nico Morris, Milton Small, Millard Small, Mack Small, Morris Small, Mordecai Young, Lynette Young, Dewey Young, Alia Young, Random Guy #Claw and Order- The gang isn't happy when Claudia decides to bring Claw on a hunting trip. 'First Appearance of: 'Birch Sullivan, Nevan Sullivan, Agatha Sullivan #Sooner or Alligator- The gang and Claw try to take down an alligator. 'First Appearance of: 'Hugh Torton, Allen Gater, Midge Strickland, Calixto Reyes, Izzy Reyes, Chauncey Bond, Clancy Shaffer, Beaumont Terrell #10 Things I Date About You- Graynor and Claudio try to spy on Claudio whilst she is on her first date with Claw. 'First Appearance of: 'Paw Putman, Chesley Putman, Luann Putman #Savannah Fo Fana- The gang meets a girl who is being harassed by Allen and his gang. 'First Appearance of: 'Savannah Pierson Season 2 #Charlotte's Zeb- Zeb tries to get a girl named Deb, taken by a zebra named Jeb. Season 3 #Dericka The Brave- Enzo finds a new person to pick on, but the others discourage it. #Where Are Thou Romeo?- Jealousy overpowers the male students at the school when a new kid wins the girls' hearts. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 #Detented Threefold- See the events that happened exactly two weeks after Tuck and Claudia broke up through the eyes of Graynor, Jack, and Claudia. Season 8 #Graynor and Claudia: Love Kills- Sid and Nancy, with Graynor as Sid, and Claudia as Nancy. Season 9 #Misery- Dericka wants revenge on Enzo. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 #Just Dance- Savannah is attracted to Graynor, Jack learns to dance, and Claudia asks Nickel Rartin why she can't hold on to a guy, as a dance comes up. Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 #Kotov Syndrome- Graynor wonders if he really loves Delilah and thinks Claudia stands in his path of it. #Ricine de L'amour- Graynor relapses when Delilah leaves him. #Ixnay ethay Oozebay- Dewey takes Graynor drinking and the guys in the gang secretly tag along. #Hydra Tigris Triceps- Tuck goes insane and tries to kill Sylvester, and Claudia turns to her old friends on which side to take on it. #The Democrats Our Jackasses- Jack turns to Graynor in asking Jackie out. #Mocha Latte- The gang urgently tries to get away from a deranged, armed Tuck, who tries to kill them, Jackie's family, and Jack's posse. #Strickland 3:16- Claudia, upon hearing that Tuck was jailed, decides she wants to bail him out and doesn't know if it would be rational to turn to Sylvester for help. Jackie and Jack start dating after he saved her. # Category:Episodes